


Detours

by redbrunja



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Selina is going to help Bruce, she's going to help herself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detours

She felt Bruce at her back, even before he placed his hands on her hips, gave the side of her neck a quick kiss.

"Those are not the floor plans of Charles Morlotti's office," he said disapprovingly.

They weren't. They were the floor plans of the secondary storage site of the Gotham Museum, located two floors below Morlotti's office.

"Darling," Selina said teasingly. "When I agreed to help you, I didn't promise I wouldn't take any detours, now did I?"


End file.
